Spy Games: Make It or Break It Edition
by OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung
Summary: The Annual Spy Games are coming up and the Gallagher Girls are entered in a competition to face the legendary, Blackthorne Boys. But they must defeat every other team that's standing in their way. Filled with jealousy & betrayal, will they succeed?
1. Introduction to Series

The Spy Games: Make It or Break It Edition

For the past 60 years, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women face off against the Blackthorne Institute for Boys in a spy competition, that includes hacking, breaking in, and gymnastics. This year, the competition will change the history of the games FOREVER.

The girls aren't allowed to date, for fear of lack of focus, and they aren't allowed to have jobs. These rules aren't stopping these 4 girls.

Meet Cameron Ann Morgan:

The newbie. Her mother is widowed, headmistress of Gallagher Academy, and known to others as a "smokin' babe"  
Although her mother is headmistress, Cammie can only stay in Gallagher on a scholarship, and they are struggling with money issues. She has a secret job working at the Pizza King.

Meet Rebecca Baxter:

Rich. Popular. Everybody likes her. Been secretly dating Grant Newman for one year, no one knows. Not her coach, not her headmistress, and especially not her parents. All that is going to change this year.

Meet Macey McHenry:

Tramp. Rich single daddy who will get her anything she wants when she throws her famous "tantrums". Secretly has a crush on Grantand plans to make him hers some day. She claims to care for her friends but that's just part of a lie. Extremely jealous of Rebecca and she can't stand anyone being better than her.

Meet Elizabeth Sutton:

Been the #1 spy for a LONG time. Headstrong, persistant, likes helping others, smart, genius, she has everything it takes to be at the number one slot,  
but does she have what it takes to STAY at the top? Especially when an old injury flares up again, it's gonna be hard to deal with.  
Perhaps her old injury could end her career...permanently. She was never really one to tell people how she really felt, for fear that they will  
worry over her and keep her out of doing the things she loves to do...until it's too late.

At first, the four of them don't get along. But along the way the end up bonding...well until one of them betrays the other,  
ending their friendship.

Meet Zachary Goode:  
Secret Song-writer. Too scared to sing his own songs, so he hands them off to his best friend, Josh.  
In a band called, Boys In Action. Fills in for Josh at the Pizza King...that's where he meets Cammie.

Meet Grant Newman:  
Been dating Rebecca Baxter for over a year without anyone finding out. Thinks him and Bex are soul mates. Will do anything for her. And I mean ANYTHING. Get's a job working Pizza King after his dad kicks him out. In the band, Boys In Action.

Meet Jonas Anderson:  
Super smart. Spy. Intelligent. Can hack through the toughest firewall known to man. Secluded. But all that is going to change. When he meets Elizabeth Sutton. Never goes to dances. In the band, Boys In Action.

Meet Josh Abrams:  
Has a job working at Pizza King. Zach's best friend who sings the songs Zach writes. Main vocalist of Boys In Action. Roadie. When he gets Roadie gigs, he has Zach fill in for him. Takes an interest in Cammie the first day she works there.

SO much more than spies, they're teens. And even teen spies, must crack. Filled with boys, girls, best friends, jealousy, betraying,  
backstabbing, and more.

Will the MAKE IT, or BREAK IT, in time for the competition?

So do you guys like? Continue or no?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plotline for Gallagher Girls & Make It or Break It I OWN NOTHING!


	2. Pilot

(A/N: It's gonna be regular couplings. The events are: Prelimanaries, Nationals, then Competition.)  
Pilot

It was just a regular day here at Gallagher Academy in P&E. Everyone was practicing their fighting skills and tricks.  
Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton walked in all prepared to wow everyone with their new skills and fighting methods.  
Bex walks to her spot in the room. They walk over to where Macey McHenry was stretching.  
"Hey Macey" Bex says. "Hey!" Macey replies, still in a stretching position. A 7th grader comes up to Liz and asks for her autograph,  
but Liz is too busy stretching to notice. Until Macey jabs her in the leg. "What? oh, sure." Liz says, taking the notepad and signing it. "Thank You!" she replies and runs off with her friends. "How's the leg?" Macey asks, referring to Liz's old injury. "Oh, it feels good today." Liz replies. She was never really one to tell people how she really feels. "I'm not gonna push it until the day of the competition though." she says. "We're gonna dominate in the Prelimanaries" Bex says excitedly. "We HAVE to. It's the last nationals." she says. "I don't think my body can handle it" Bex says. "I. Hear. That" Liz says agreeing with Bex. "Besides, I'm gonna be soaking up deals and showing off my medals" she exclaims while going into a split.  
"Waking up to parades, sleeping in, eating whatever i want (Gallagher doesn't allow the girls to eat what they want for fear of gaining weight. No one can be more than 100 pounds.)" she says. "Parades? That's so cheesy" Macey says shaking her head.  
"Oh yeah? Well what are YOU gonna do after the competition huh?" Bex asks. "I'm gonna blow out of here so fast," Macey says.  
"Move to France, go on jetsets, like the Beckams" Macey says referring to the legendary Beckams of soccer. Macey and Bex laugh.  
"What about you Liz?" Bex asks. "I'm gonna focus on winning the prelimanaries." Liz says seriously. There was a silence between Bex and Macey and they exchange a look. "Right...It's so weird. All this work and it could all be over in just one weekend." Bex says referring to all the training they'd done all year. There was a silence after that.

"Listen up, this is the last full practice we have before the prelimanaries in Boston." said. "We're gonna load that nationals team with Gallagher Girls. The top 3 girls, go on the top flight."

Outside, a ruckity old car pulled up to the entrance. "Go on in honey, and i'll go find the spot where I park. I need to get your brother settled too." Rachel Morgan said to her daughter. "Okay, see you later." Cammie replied. When she pulled away,  
Cammie looked at the entrance and sighed. She headed on in.

"For god's sake. We're at the top. We're the best 3 here. 1,2,3" Macey said. "Wait, you actually mean 2,3,1 and 3,2,1" Bex said pointing to Macey as 2 and 3 and herself as 2 and 3. "ugh, whatever. i'm just saying." Macey said exasperated. Bex laughed.  
"Come on let's face it. Liz has been number one for most of the year." Bex said. "Okay WHATEVER. I'm just saying. We've always been the top 3." Macey said exasperated. Just then, they noticed a girl doing flips and backflips and roundoffs while dodging a series of lasers. Macey looked annoyed. "Who in the hell is that?" she exclaimed. The girl went again and this time a twist in midair. In the waiting area, Bex and Liz's mom exchanged a worried glance. "Steve.." Macey's dad asked. "Yeah, that's Cameron Morgan. She's on scholarship. Extraordinary." Steve said. "That's the one you were telling me about? The one they found on a PLAYGROUND?"  
Mr. McHenry exclaimed. "You know what, I think Gallagher is the club to beat at nationals" Joe said impressed. The girl did another series of flips. "Ugh. What the hell is that girl wearing?" Macey scoffed. Liz and Bex gave her a look. "Hey, that was really awesome." Liz said. "Thanks" Cammie said breathless."You're Elizabeth Sutton, right?" "Liz." Liz nodded. Macey gave Bex a looked that asked why Liz was fraternizing with the enemy.  
I saw you at the Northland opening." Cammie said. "Oh..." Liz said confused. "On TV i mean." Cammie said. "ahh..." Liz nodded.  
"Hello. I didn't think you were gonna make it" Solomon said walking up to Cammie. "yeah, my mom did her thing" Cammie said.  
"Alright well the tryouts for prelimanaries are tomorrow." said. "She's training here?" Macey blurted. turned to Macey and said, "Yes Macey. She's training here." with a stern look and tone. "Alright why don't you work out with these ladies today," Solomon said gesturing the the top 3 girls, Macey, Bex, and Liz. "Okay." Cammie replied.

Liz went up first, preparing for tricks on top of a wall. Bex turned to Cammie and introduced herself. "I'm Bex. This is Macey," she gestured to the seriously pissed girl. "Hey.." Cammie said awkwardly. "So, where you from?" Bex asked. "We just came from Richmond." Cammie answered. Bex nodded but Macey said "Richmond? What kind of schools are in Richmond." "Um, actually I went to a public school." Cammie answered. Macey scoffed. "So, you were at a public school before you came here? and now you're attending Gallagher." Cammie nodded awkwardly. "I see you don't have any endorsements yet. For clothes. Or anything." Macey said looking her up and down. Bex bumped Macey's shoulder. Cammie nodded. "Not yet, maybe after nationals." Cammie replied. Bex smiled.  
"Someone's pretty cocky" Macey exclaimed. "Drill it Liz" Macey said. Liz performed a perfect flip from the top of the wall to the bottom. "Nice Liz. Raise your chin up a bit though. Macey your turn." said. Macey elegantly climbed up onto the wall and performed a flip on the wall like she was born to do this stuff. Macey did little dances also. "Wow" Cammie exclaimed as Macey held a handstand perfectly on the wall. "Yep. She's number one on the beam." Bex said. "Don't let her psych you out," Bex advised "She's a little...intense." Liz nodded. "It's okay...I get it." Cammie said. Macey finished and strutted her way back to the line.

Liz and Bex went to the bathroom. They hear a gagging sound and Macey emerges from the bathroom. "That really screws up your electrolytes" Liz said. "sorry, i'm addicted to breakfast biscuits." Macey said, not sounding sorry at all. Bex looked at herself in the mirror. "Great. I am turning into a butterball. I am turning into Tina freaking Walters." Bex exclaimed. "Will you stop?" Liz said.  
Macey opened the bathroom door to watch Cammie. "What are we gonna do with her?" Macey asked. "She could knock any one of us out of the top 3." Macey worried. "You're wasting your mental energy. Don't worry about anyone else Mace. It'll kill you." Liz advised. "Easy for you to say. With your new trick, you're in lock. You just smile and flip your hair and you pull it out of your ass." Macey exasperated.  
"Geez, I don't know what we're gonna do." Bex said looking down. "We've been through a lot together. Us three. And that girl just showed up.  
We better figure it out." Macey sighed and left annoyed.

"Use this time to work on your problem areas. This is it people, tomorrow for real!" said. Macey was stretching and she noticed Cammie working on the height of her jump on the vault. "Did you mark it?" Mr Moscowitz asked. "Yeah" Cammie sighed. "2'3" exactly" he said. "Wanna try one?"Cammie nodded hesitantly. Macey smirked and whispered to Bex. "Look. Check it out. She's afraid of the vault." Macey sneered. "Maybe she's just finding her groove." Bex suggested. "Hey. Why are you getting all cuddly with her? You and I are the vulnerable ones here. Liz hasn't been vulnerable for months." Macey questioned. "Well, maybe we should work as hard as Liz." Bex suggested. "I mean let's face it, when was the last time you and I stayed late for extra practice?" Bex questioned rhetorically. Macey sighed. "MAYBE we should cover our asses." Macey rhetorted. "She just got here! We better beat her or we don't deserve to be in the top 3." Bex said. "Well let's not take any chances. I say we make it as uncomfortable as we can for her. Ice her out. We can all be friends with her later." Macey suggested as if the answer was so simple. They stopped to watch as Cammie started runnning from afar and stopped right before the vault. "See? told you." Macey laughed to Bex. Cammie noticed them watching and headed over to them. "Hey..do you guys wanna work in? Because I can.." she trailed off as she noticed Macey walked away midsentence. Bex looked between Macey and Cammie. "Sorry." she said before walking away. Cammie sighed and went to work on the bars. She swung and did a flip and landed on the mat on her feet. "Very nice work today Cameron." said. "Is your mother here?" he asked. "She will be" she answered.  
"Well you'll find that here, we're like a community. Everyone has to be here. "You have to go to school. You have to get good grades, There's absolutely NO dating in here. If I catch you with a boy, you're out. No working. You have worked way to hard to get it all tossed away. Understand?" Solomon asked.  
Cammie nodded. "Did your mom sign the parent's contract?" He asked. "Not yet, but she will. We're still trying to get settled in." she said. "Alright, just make sure she brings it if she comes tomorrow. Class starts at 8 o'clock tomorrow.

"I think I'm gonna stay a couple of hours today." Bex told her parents. "Good idea. Technique. Don't wanna stretch your muscles too much." her mom said. "Yeah okay." Bex said and turned away. "Daddy, are they gonna let that girl compete tomorrow? She's only been here one day." Macey complained. Mr. McHenry looked at the new girl and tried to form ideas. Macey walked out of the school. "Hey girl, whatsup?" a lady asked. "Dad'll be right out Macey said. "Hey are you excited for the contest tomorrow?" she asked. "It's not a contest. It's a competition." Macey sneereed. "Daddy, your secretary's here."  
Macey said turning to him. "Executive Assistant" the lady corrected. "Whatever." Macey waved it off. "Hey, nice necklace by the way." Macey said to the lady.  
"Oh. Thank you. My boyfriend gave it to me." she smiled. Macey rolled her eyes. " I thought Jesus was your boyfriend." she muttered and walked off. "You really need to tell her about us." the lady said. "After tomorrow, I promise. You really like it Abby?" Mr. McHenry said. The lady smiled. "I absolutely love it." she smiled.  
"There's more where that came from." Mr McHenry said. "Well, I'm not JUST after your money." she said. "You must be crazier than I thought!" he teased. She laughed and they walked off.

"So, how'd everything go Liz? Your new trick looked GORGEOUS." Mrs. Sutton said in the car. "Mom. Do you mind? I don't wanna be mean, but i really gotta focus. I'll catch up with you after tomorrow." Liz said. "Listen miss. You can chill out until we get home. Then you'll do your chores,  
you'll help with dinner, and you'll communicate with your family. In something other than a tribal grunt." Mrs Sutton said. When Mrs. Sutton was pulling out, she saw Cammie just standing there on the curb. "Hey honey, can we give you a lift?" Mrs Sutton offered.  
"Uh no, it's okay. My mom'll be here in a sec." Cammie said. "Okay" she said and she pulled away. As Macey's car passed by, Macey sneered at Cammie. Cammie sighed and continued waiting for her mom. While Cammie was walking home, she noticed Bex making out with a guy (from Blackthorne) in his car.

In the car,"Ugh, I missed you so much." Bex said. "I missed you too." Grant said and pulled her face back to continue making out.

Outside, Cammie's eyes widened as she remembered the no dating rule and ran out of there. Bex pulled away at the sound of feet pounding the pavement and looked around. Seeing no one, she continued.

Cammie walked into the house with her mother walking around looking for something. Her mother took one look at the door. "Oh jeez. I forgot to pick you up. I'm so sorry, honey!" Rachel apologized. "We just got home and I completely lost track of time!" Cammie just sat down. She picked up a sock and threw it at her little brother. "Hey supergirl, how'd it go?" he asked. "Being the school one day..? great." "How's your new school?"  
she asked him. "Different dog, same tricks." he answered and she nodded. "I got it, I deserved it. I'm gonna make dinner. Tell me when you're gonna speak to me again." her mother answered.

As they sat down for dinner, her mother started rattling off plans for tomorrow. "Mom. National tryouts are tomorrow. You have to be there. This is the biggest shot I'm ever going to have." Cammie said. "I'm sorry honey, but with all this work on being the new headmistress and everything it's a lot to do! We haven't gotten the security deposit yet and the landlord's coming around." her mom said. "I'm all over it. I already called the Pizza King and I'm gonna pick up my uniform tonight." Cammie replied.

Meanwhile, Grant drove Bex back to her mansion. "Look," he said intertwining their fingers together. "I think after Nationals, I should talk to your father. Man to man." he said. Bex shook her head. "No. forget it." she said. "Listen, Bex. I'm 18. We've been together a year. We have plans for the future-" he started but Bex cut him off. "No. You're not listening. If he finds out about us. Dad will kill you." she started. Grant rolled his eyes "No no. Really. Like blood. And cops. and teddy bears and candles on the sidewalk kill you." she explained. "I'm not afraid of him." Grant said. "He doesn't own you, you know." Grant added. Bex scoffed. "Will you do it for me? Just lay low, a little while longer!" she reasoned. He sighed. "Please. I'm under so much pressure right now and-" Bex started. "Ugh, it's okay. I just can't take sneaking around. I just want this to be real." he said. "This is real.  
It's the realest thing in my life." she told him. Suddenly, she heard background music coming from outside the car, just in time to see Macey pull her car up to the house. "Crap." Bex said. Macey got out of the car and flipped her hair. "Hey Bex." she said. "Hey! Macey. What're you doing here?" Bex said.  
She hoped Macey wouldn't notice the fact that Grant was walking next to her. "I came to see you...? What are you guys up to?" Macey narrowed her eyes.  
"Oh well-" Bex started to explain but Macey wasn't finished. "I guess you already have company.." she smiled. "Oh no. He just gave me a ride home." Bex said.  
Oblivious to the fact that Macey was checking Grant out. "Thanks for the lift." Bex said turning to Grant. "No worries. Is your brother here?" Grant asked. "Yeah, inside." Bex nodded as Grant headed in. "Good luck in the finals next week Grant" Macey said. "Yeah. Good luck tomorrow." he replied. "I don't mean to get in your kool-aid, but you better watch your back. Dr Steve will wig if he catches you two." Macey said. "He was just giving me a ride Macey. That's all." Bex assured. Macey gave her a look. "Right. Okay. Check this out!" Macey said as she grabbed her necklace from around her neck. "Daddy got it for me." she exclaimed. "It's beautiful." Bex said. "isn't it?" Macey replied. "Yeah." Bex said. "And I have even better news. Daddy says he's gonna take care of Cammie." she smiled. "What do you mean take care of her?" Bex asked. "I don't know but he said there has to be something on her and he's gonna find it. You know Dr Steve and his rules." Macey said happily. "Yeah..." Bex nodded awkwardly. "Hey let's go inside, it's kinda cold and yeah.." Bex started. "Actually this is just a drive by. Oh hey and just to be safe, we're still giving that girl the chill. I already warned everyone." Macey said before climbing into her car and driving off.

"I really can't start tonight. I just came here to pick up my uniform." Cammie said. "It's just a few hours. I can't believe you worked at Pizza Shack in Richmond!" her boss said excitedly. "Do you want the job?" she asked and Cammie nodded. She tapped the cash register. "I'm gonna need a couple to chill." her boss said and left. While working at the shack 2 fat girls came up to the register. Cammie stood there awkwardly, waiting to get their order. "Okay," the girl said, "i want. a calzone." Cammie nodded and wrote it down. "Sausage, Mushroom, Onion" the girl said. "There's like a million k-kajillion carbs in that." her friend said. "Oh. right...okay...make that an open faced calzone!" she said like she just came up with something genius. Cammie gave her a look and said "that'd be a pizza.""RIGHT!" the girl said and her and her friend laughed. Okay...

Cammie looked at the clock...just passed midnight. "How you holdin' up ace?" her co worker asked. "Haven't killed anyone yet." Cammie said. He smiled. "The night is still young." he said. "Not for me. I was supposed to be off by 10. Where is Susie?" Cammie asked referring to their boss. "Ahhh. See, there's good stuff, and there's bad stuff about having a meth head for a manager." he said. Cammie nodded, understanding. "Plus there's..tons of freedom." he said. "Down side? chaos" he laughed. "It's kinda the same thing though, if you think about it." he said. "Perfect. Sounds like the rest of my life." she said. "Yeah mine too." he said walking to her. "So, you were great tonight. Seriously," he grabbed the microphone "you rocked the place" he said and nodded his head. She laughed. "Gee thanks." she said looking down. "I know this sounds stupid but I usually appreciate someone who comes in here to work." he said. "Yeah well, i figure if you gotta be here..might as well be here, right? Show up.  
Do it. So what're you into? You like music?" he asked. "Yeah..." she said "You know, just living" she laughed. He gazed at her. "Haven't quite figured out your thing yet, huh?" he guessed. She looked at him. "Not yet." she admitted. "Yeah well, i do a little singing myself. Emo. Do you like emo?" he asked. "Uh, sure." she nodded.  
"There's this open mic thing tonight...if you want to come." he said hoping she'd say yes. He held up his hands "just friends, just hanging out, i think you're cool that's all and you're know in town, i thought i could intro you do some people dancing" he assured. She awkward smiled. "You know i'm gonna have to get going home." she said pointing to the clock. He looked at it. "I got a lot of stuff to do in the morning." she said. He nodded "yeah.." and walked away disappointed. "But i'm working Saturday" she said. He looked at her, "nice." He smiled, "me too. I will see you then..." he tried to remember her name and realized she never gave it to him, "then".  
She noticed and laughed. She took off her apron and left.

The next morning, Cammie woke up and looked at the clock. 7:15. "Mom! Frick! It's 7:15!" Cammie exclaimed. "Honey you were up late! I thought I'd let you get some sleep." Rachel said. "Are you kidding me? We're not gonna make it." Cammie said. "Come on. That's a little dramatic." her mom said. "Dramatic? This is the biggest day of my life." Cammie said. "I was doing you a favor. Honey, you just go go go. Someone needs to take care of you." her mom said. "Listen, if you really wanna do me a favor, just let me take care of myself next time okay? Come on!" she said and headed out the door.  
Not stopping to see her mom's hurt expression.

"Welcome to the tryouts for the Preliminary Teams. All senior women should know be signed in." came the announcer over the intercom. "I don't see her" Bex said stretching.  
"Well it's weird for her to just not show up" Liz exclaimed. "She probably figured out this isn't her kind of place. I mean let's get real. She just isn't a Gallagher Girl."  
Macey said. Just then, Cammie walked through the door with her mom. "Ugh." Macey exasperated. Just then Cammie came through the door with her mother. "Ughhh" Macey sighed disgustedly.  
Cammie walked over to them and began to stretch. "They sell leo's off the rack now?" Macey sneered when she saw Cammie's tag for her leotard sticking up. Cammie quickly hid it.

"Rebecca Baxter on the uneven bars. Rebecca placed 8th in the nationals last year." the announcer said. Bex swung on the bars 3 times and did a flip before landing on her feet and the audience cheered. Liz went next and did 3 backward somersaults in the air before landing on her feet. Macey went next and did 2 backward squats in midair before landing on her feet. Cammie went next and flipped 2 times midair before landing on her feet. The announcer announced the scores with Liz ranking first, Bex ranking second, Macey ranking third, and Cammie ranking fourth.

The next event was freestyle tricks over a series of lasers. They had to try not to trip them and activate them. After everyone went, the rankings still stayed the same. Macey went up on the wall. Did i mention it was 4 inches? She was doing flips when suddenly, she lost her balance and came tumbling down. Liz and Bex just stood open mouthed. Macey NEVER fell on beam! Cammie went next on the wall.  
"I can't believe Macey A-Mat'd on wall." a girl said behind them. "Holy shizzle. She has a shot at the top 3!" Bex said. "she deserves a shot." Liz said. "Drill it Cammie!" Liz cheered. "Come on, Cammie! Get it!" Liz cheered. Cammie did a series of flips but started out dancing. She nailed the landing and the audience cheered. The new rankings made Cammie third and Macey fourth.

When it came time for the vault everyone did great, but when it was Cammie's turn, Macey changed the height from 2'3" to 2'8", therefore making Cammie land on her head and her legs bang into the platform. It hurt all around and she couldn't move her legs. They were about to call an ambulance for her but she was determined to get her vault. "Look just sit still honey. We'll get you to the hospital." her mom said. "I don't wanna go to the hospital! I wanna go to prelimanaries!" cammie said. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. We'll just get you better for next year" her mother assured. "What's the point? Things never get better next year." Cammie said. With the support of her mom, Cammie wanted to get her vault today. She got out there, no matter how much pain her legs were in. She walked up to Dr. Steve. "I want my second vault." Cammie said. "What?" he asked. "I WANT MY VAULT." she said again.  
"See, I'm fine." she assured. I can't endorse this...but i can't stop you from it either. Let her vault." he told the worker.  
"What?" Macey yelled. They both turned to look at her. "I'm gonna set the board myself this time." Cammie said. She set the board and executed a perfect vault. Stripping Macey from her title as third place as well as overcoming her fear of vaults. Liz hugged Cammie and Bex praised her on how well she did. "I can't believe this. I've been going here for 5 years!" he yelled. "Macey, it's competition." Dr. Steve assured her. "I've been the top 3 for my whole life!" she complained. "It's okay Macey. Who knows? A lot can happen between now and Nationals." Dr Steve said. Macey looked at Bex. "What about a contract infraction" Macey exclaimed. Bex looked at her suspiciously. "What? What're you talking about?" Dr. Steve asked.  
"Bex is seeing Grant" she confessed. Grant, who'd been there to cheer on Bex listened in. "Mace, don't." Bex tried. "Rebecca, is that true?" Dr. Steve asked. "No. No it's not." Bex said. "Ask her where she was yesterday. Ask the coach if she was here like she said she was." Macey tried. "I-We-" Bex started. "see? where were you yesterday Bex?" Macey exclaimed.  
Bex glared at her. "she was with me." Cammie cut in. Everyone turned to look at her. "She was not! She doesn't even like you!" Macey exclaimed. "She was WITH ME. she was helping me with some school stuff and and Grant came and asked both of us if we wanted a ride but i was waiting for my mom and he drove Bex home." she explained. Dr Steve looked between Cammie and Bex and told Macey he was disappointed in her.  
Macey stormed off. Liz said "I guess it's us 3." "Yeah, I guess." Bex agreed. Liz walked off and Bex looked at Cammie. "Thanks" she said and Cammie nodded.

That night, Mr McHenry blackmailed Dr Steve into leaving with him, Macey, and the rest of the nationals girls into another school. The Stratford School to teach them there. Leaving Bex, Cammie, and Liz with no coach.  
"So what, this is goodbye?" Bex asked Macey. "If the rules were enforced, then it should be ME in the top 3. Not you." she sneered. She walked up to Cammie. "Congrats Cammie. One day at this place and you blow it all to pieces. I'm sure everyone's just LOVING you now. I'm gonna make sure you get BURIED in Boston." she sneered. "Mace, COME ON!" Liz yelled. "Save it, now you're left with no coach, a few days before nationals.  
Good luck!" Macey smirked and left. "So...what do we do now?" Bex asked. 


End file.
